


the best of plans

by spacewitchescantdie



Category: Star Wars: Bloodline - Claudia Gray
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewitchescantdie/pseuds/spacewitchescantdie
Summary: Two senators try to plan a lunch meeting.





	the best of plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).

To my most esteemed colleague, Senator, Princess of Alderaan, Leia Organa:

I am writing in hopes that this paper sets my communication apart from the hundreds of other such messages you must receive on a daily basis. We share something in our blood that unfortunately few of our colleagues do, and I would like to meet with you to better get to know you and to plan for our shared goals - if, of course, you think you could find time in your schedule for a simple junior senator.

I am enclosing some directions to a rather exclusive club - one that understands our noble traditions and also the amenities that must be offered to ones of our station. Do let me know when you can make it!

Yours,  
Lady Carise Sindian

*

Lady Carise,

Can't you just call my assistant? Are you really keeping track of your own scheduling? Let me give you the best piece of advice I ever received: do not try to make sense of a senatorial calendar on your own. It leads only to migraines.

I'm not one for clubs, I'm afraid. But if you have the time to spare after the next Outer Rim Archaeological Committee meeting, I do know a place in Republic City that serves excellent sunberry wine. It would do us both good to be out of the complex, I think.

Best,  
Senator Leia Organa

*

Esteemed Princess,

I was rather hoping for the chance to meet with you in somewhat less ... exposed of circumstances. Not for anything indiscreet, if that's what you're worried about, but - Senate business and noble business alike are better served by a lack of audience, don't you agree?

My own invitation to you remains open in perpetuity.

Yours,  
Lady Carise Sindian

*

Lady Carise,

I mean this with all possible affection, but refusing to talk to other senators' assistants will only do you poorly in the long run. By the stars, they know how to keep things off any official record (which, incidentally, is why I am writing this to you on paper) - and are necessary allies in all we do.

I'm sorry the lunch meetings haven't worked out so far. Will you be at Varish's next gathering? You may find that company more to your taste, in background if not necessarily in accordance with the divisions of contemporary politics. Then again, if your concern was for contemporary politics, surely there are other appropriate venues in which to meet?

Best,  
Senator Leia Organa

*

Princess Leia,

Playing coy like this is hardly worthy of a politician and a lady of your status and experience. Your blood is a rare gift, and I am simply trying to ensure that you have access to everything you have been made worthy of. I am grateful for the help you have given to me as a young woman in the Senate, and all I wish is for the slightest chance to begin to repay your favours.

My aide will set out lunch for us in my office after that Archaeological Committee meeting that you referenced earlier. (I must say that I've seen the draft of your party's remarks, and I am rather disappointed. There's a distinct lack of care for preservation demonstrated in your insistence that artefacts remain on their original worlds. I beg you to spare a thought for curation, or, barring that, at least to be open to some reconsideration of how the Senate might redistribute funds for these matters?)

Very much looking forward to getting to see you in person at last, my dear.

Yours,  
Lady Carise Sindian

*

Carise,

Thank you for lunch. It's not every day I spend longer at a meal than reading reports. I understand you had more business that you would have liked to discuss, but really, you couldn't have expected me to believe your little performance disabled every listening device?

I think I've more than demonstrated I'm willing to work with you. It's up to you how much you're willing to move.

Best,  
Leia


End file.
